Out of the Darkness Came My Soul
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block is supposed to have the fairy-tale lifestyle, but even for the Queen her life is nowhere near being perfect. "He broke you, and he doesn't even care" "What if I like being broken?" One-shot. Rated M for safety. R&R.


**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique!**

I know I have been uploading a lot of new one-shots and haven't been updating my current stories, but bear with me because I am trying to get my inspiration back. I never force myself to write, because it turns out horribly.

**I revised this story, because I wrote it four am and after reading it again, I didn't like it. So please review:)**

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

><p>Hot tears streamed down her face onto her pillow. Once again she laid wide awake late at night, and listened to the rain pelting against her window. Another sleepless night as she tried to murmur her cries from arousing the rest of the silent house still sleeping peacefully. Who are unaware of the hurt, and depression captivating the soul of their daughtersister.

_"You are nothing, but a worthless piece of shit." her boyfriend of two and half years screamed in her face. He was angry at her for knocking over his beer, when she was pushed back into his lap by her own best friend. "You're lucky that I'm dating you, or else you would be a no one."_

No one knows of the pain she hides from the rest of world, because being Massie Jillian Block the Queen bee of Westchester High, she shouldn't be crying. She should have the fairy-tale lifestyle, but unfortunately the girl isn't that lucky.

Even Massie Block, the pretty brunette with the alluring Amber eyes, doesn't know why she is in a rut. As Queen, she should have everything to the perfect boyfriend, to the loyal best friends, to the coolest parents, and finally to the best life anyone could ever ask for.

_"Look at her, why can't I be like her?" a random LBR whined as Massie Block passed her by in the hallways with her clique hot on her heels. To everyone but Massie, she has the perfect life._

The problem is, Massie doesn't have a perfect boyfriend, because her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington hits her when he gets angry. The "Golden Boy" with the dreamy brown puppy dog eyes and dirty blond hair, is a monster and she is his slave. To make matters even worse, he doesn't care that he cheats on her every day, because he knows she will never leave him.

_"Derrick, please don't do this." Massie begged as Derrick took another dangerous step towards her. "Please, don't hit me."_

_"You deserve this, slut." Derrick roared as his fist contacted her flushed face. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew he had just left her another bruise to coverup the next morning. _

What do her friends think about this? Her friends would have to give a damn, before they could see the bruises she conceals with heavy makeup. Her friends are out to destroy her, because they hunger "popularity" more than they hunger "true friendship". They only like her, because of the fact she is, the Queen.

_"Geez M, trying to scare us with all that makeup you have on?" Alicia Rivera the Spanish beauty sneered as she took a glimpse of the Queen._

_"She' s right, Halloween isn't until next week." Dylan Marvil, the redhead roared with laughter. She always had felt she should be the Queen of BOCD High since her mother is the famous, Merri-Lee Marvil._

_"Maybe, Massie has caught onto a new fashion trend." Claire Lyons, the quiet blond said in Massie's defense. She hated the way Dylan, and Alicia treated Massie as if she was nothing more than an object._

_"Shut the hell up all of you, and don't you dare breathe another word of my fashion style in front of me." Massie said with poise even though the words were daggers to her soul. _

_"Someone is PMSing." Kristen stated as she and Dylan, and Alicia laughed at Massie once again._

Her parents have never seen the "real" Derrick, because he is charmer when he feels the need to put on an act, so they won't become suspicious. Who could ever tell their parents they have no real friends? Not, Massie and that is her reason of acting as though she has the world at her finger tips when she is truthfully falling apart on the inside. Her parents would do anything to protect her, and her brother Kemp, but they don't know the truth.

"I am sick of you crying every night, so please tell me what is wrong so I can get a good night's sleep." Kemp said softly as he barged his way into her room, and it slipped Massie's mind that her room is adjacent to his and the walls are very thin. Or maybe it had occurred to her that he could hear her, and that maybe...just maybe he could help her?

"I don't owe you an explanation for why I cry at night." She sneered at him, because Massie doesn't show her emotions. She doesn't let anyone know that deep down she is as vulnerable as Layne Abeley and the rest of the girl's loser friends. "Go back to bed."

"No, I will not go back to bed Massie," Kemp said sternly as he made his way over to the edge of her bed and sat down. Kemp knows that something is very wrong with Massie, but she has never been one to bear her feelings to anyone not even her own family. How can you protect someone when you don't know what is hurting them? More than anything Kemp wants to protect his sister from the cruel world, but she doesn't let him. "Mom and dad are coming to join, so we can get to the bottom of this...together." the fact that he had awaken their parents irked Massie to her very core. She doesn't want to face her demons just yet.

Massie sighed heavily as she study his silhouette peering through the darkness of her room, the moon reflecting off his white t-shirt making him more visible. "You are overreacting, and I am exhausted so good night." she said trying to make him leave, but he remained seated on the edge of her bed.

"Massie, we are very concerned after what Kemp had told us about you crying yourself to sleep every night and lately you have been so distant," Her mother paused as she flicked on the bedroom light. Her father was standing right behind her mother, and it almost looked as though Kendra Block was leaning on her husband, William Block for support. "We think it is in your best interest to talk to a psychiatrist, since you refuse to talk to any of us." and it became clear to the young girl, that Kemp was offering her a one-way ticket out, but she turned it down.

"You can force me to go, but you can't force me to talk." Massie said with a smirk, because she refuses to be broken. She refuses to believe that underneath the designer clothes, the makeup, the professionally done hair; that there is a ordinary girl who is subjective to pain, chaos, ridiculing, and emotions.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the "talk", Massie was visiting Dr. Holbrook every Tuesday after school was released. Dr. Holbrook, was a middle-aged man with grey hair, green eyes, and he always wore sweater vests. As a person, he wasn't bossy, and he never pushed Massie to answer any of his questions. Instead for the first three sessions, he had let Massie walk out without having to say a word to him.<p>

"Massie, how was your day today? I hope it was better than yesterday was, you seemed to be in a foul mood yesterday." Dr. Holbrook said warmly as Massie took her usual seat in the red leather chair that was placed directly across from his desk. His office was pretty bland minus the furniture, the one photo of his wife and children, and his degree hanging on the wall; it was pretty empty but Massie had grown used to it.

"Today was a little better than yesterday, because today my boyfriend decided he didn't want anything to do with me so I had less stress to worry about today." Massie said, but she spoken too soon; she didn't mean to mention Derrick. The words had just slipped out of her mouth before she could swallow them back down.

"Now, we are getting somewhere. We have talked about how your friends aren't really your friends, but we haven't ever talked about your boyfriend before," Dr. Holbrook said as his right hand swift, the black pen across the white sheet of paper before him. He had grown curious of why the young girl had not brought up her boyfriend, for he knew from his own experiences that teenagers usually rampage on about their significant other's to anyone and everybody. "Why didn't your boyfriend want anything to do with you today? Did you get in a quarrel?"

Massie knows that she can trust Dr. Holbrook with anything she says, because of the agreement they had on the first day they meet. Their agreement was anything brought up in session would stay in session, and not be told to her parents. However at the same time, she hasn't told anyone about what Derrick has done to her, so why start now? All of these factors waved through Massie's mind as the shrink waited patiently for her to speak.

"Derrick, wasn't too pleased to learn about my endeavors with his best friend, Cameron Fisher so in retaliation he ignored me," Massie sighed heavily as she began to reveal her deepest secret; her boyfriend is abusive, and she is too scared to leave him. "Although, I am pretty positive that I will receive a harsher punishment the next time we are alone. I deserve it though...being punished-I mean, because I know how much Derrick hates watching guys hit on me in front of him yet alone his best friend."

"Massie, when you say punishment what do you mean by that?" Dr. Holbrook asked intrigued, by her choice of words. He knows she is hiding something, because all of his training and studying has shown him that signs like the ones she is showing him are a defense mechanism. She doesn't want him or anyone to know the truth.

"Well, it varies on the degree scale, but if you asking if he has ever hit me, I can rest assure you that he has...I deserve it though, and I know he doesn't mean it, but he can't control his anger all the time." Massie confessed her darkest secret, of a violent abuse that has destroyed her life. It felt good to finally get it off her chest, but at the same time, she knows he wouldn't understand her reason for staying with Derrick.

"Massie, I know that I promised nothing you say would ever leave our sessions, but I can't let you be abused," Dr. Holbrook said as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the doorway. "I will not tolerate him hurting you any longer, because he is the reason why you no longer shine. He took away your happiness and has filled it with pain and unhealthy love." and with that said the shrink marched out of the office, and informed the police of the confession along with Massie's parents.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" the boy with the jet black hair and two different colored eyes asked, as he sat down next to her on the front steps leading the way to the courthouse. Everyone had come to watch the Queen of Westchester, stand in front of a grand jury and put her abusive boyfriend behind bars.<p>

"I just put my boyfriend in jail, so you could say I am fucking fantastic." Massie said bitter, because she never wanted Derrick to be punished. Although after being psycho-analyzed she was finally seeing the monster behind him, and that he had no right to ever lay a hand on her.

"I know that you didn't want him go to jail, but Massie look at what he has done to you," Cameron Fisher said as he studied the brunette as she sat next to him, and he was starting to question why she didn't get up and leave yet. "He single-handily caused you to have a mental breakdown...he broke you, and he doesn't even care." it was the truth, and Massie knew it more than anyone, but she didn't want to accept it.

Who would want to accept the fact of knowing someone destroyed you? Yet alone, it was the person you loved more than anything in world, but they didn't care about you not then and not ever.

"What if I like being broken? What if being broken is the only thing that I have ever known? Does that make me, unacceptable to you?" Massie interrogated Cam for answers, hoping he would have a better answer for her reality than she does. The truth is, she has always had a sweet spot for Cam, but she wasn't sure if it is love or not.

"Being broken isn't wrong, because everyone is broken in their own way and we all need to find that someone that will remind us of how life was before the world tainted our souls." Cam said honestly as he gazed at Massie, hoping she would see the hint he was throwing at her. Through this whole ordeal, he had grown feelings for her, not pity feelings but actual feelings, because she proved to everyone that sometimes showing weakness is being strong.

"I want a love like Romeo and Juliet," Massie said as she paused to stand up off the concrete step, and brush off her skirt. Her past no longer is hovering over her shoulders, and for once in her life, she can just breathe.

Her friends came to her in her time of need, which proved her wrong. They did actually care about her well-being. Her parents and brother supported her through the chaos and confusion.

_"Massie, we are so incredibly sorry if we knew what he had done to you," Alicia paused as she took hold of Massie's hand. "We would have never let him hurt you." _

_Massie watched in awe as she witnessed tears streaming down her four best friends faces. She knew they would come around sometime, and what a better time than this?_

"Do you think you can help me with making that dream my reality?" she asked as she lent him, her right hand to take.

"I would be honored to, but let's skip the dying fiasco." Cam said with a chuckle as he grabbed onto her hand and lurched forward, pulling him up on his feet. They walked away from the courthouse hand in hand.

Love is slowly finding her now, and she may still be broken, but he is devoted to making her whole again. Little by little the pieces are being put back together again, and her heart is healing it's old wound.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Review?:) I thought the ending could have been a little bit better, but overall I am satisfied. Again I hope that this is somewhat relatable to any of my readers.<p>

Have a great day, love you all!


End file.
